Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 18 Domiwick's Plan
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Stork and the others all have to fight loads of enemies today and have a new ally Ruby (new OC) plus Cyclonis is planning to conquer the Multiverse while Domiwick plans to take control of Cyclonis's empre.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 16 Domiwick s Plan

The Storm Hawks were patrolling the Far Side that they decided to go in teams.

"Teams of two Piper and me one team, Lynn and Radarr second team, Finn and Junko third team and Stork with the Condor." Aerrow told the others and they all agreed.

"You're learning to be a great leader indeed." Commented Piper making Aerrow blush a little.

"Best friends as a duo sweet." Smiled Finn as he and Junko did a Hi-5.

"Ready Radarr?" asked Lynn.

(Radarr screeches happily)

"At least Aerrow put me with my love." Said Stork.

"What are you on about?" asked Junko.

"Leave he be Junko if he calls the Condor his love let him." Said Lynn.

"Good idea." Agreed Finn. "Hey Junko there's the Cyclonian Biker 4."

"Time to show them how Storm Hawks race." Said Junko as he and Finn flew after them.

Then Lynn and Radarr took off.

"I see a squad of Talons capturing slaves." Said Lynn. "Let's get them Radarr."

(Radarr does monkey noise)

"Come on Pi let get Cyclonis." Said Aerrow.

"Got your back Aerrow." Smiled Piper as they flew off to find Cyclonis.

"Well that leaves me." Said Stork.

Then he saw Domiwick.

"Well now it's time to sort him out." Said Stork as he flew after him they Domiwick saw him.

"Them again I should have eliminated them when I had the chance." Growled Domiwick angrily and flew with Stork flying after him.

Meanwhile Lynn and Radarr found out the prisoners were digging for crystals for two big talons.

"Whoa the Sky-monkey Storm Hawk and the rookie Storm Hawk." Cheered a female prisoner.

"Don't worry we will free you all." Said Lynn.

"I'm Ruby and those two big Talons are known as Rocke and Stone two slave mistreaters." Said the female prisoner.

"Quiet girl." Said Rocke.

"Hey isn't that the Storm Hawks?" asked Stone.

"Yeah and you two thugs are going to jail." Said Lynn.

"Don't think so." Said Rocke and Stone and fired their blasters at them.

Meanwhile Junko and Finn flew after the Cyclonian Biker 4.

"KILL THEM!" yelled Sergeant Jaws.

"Got that boss." Said Storm.

"You more likely haven't seen us in action." Said Junko as he activated his Knuckle Busters.

"Long time since you used those dude." Said Finn.

"Yeah I was worry something bad would happen if I activated them on the Far Side." Replied Junko.

"Er right." Said Finn.

Then they bash Fireshot and Katie Wade off their Switchblades.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper found a base full of Talons with Cyclonis telling what she was planning.

"In three weeks we are going to take over both sides of Atmos and then the galaxy and after the Multiverse." She told the Talons. "So I want you all to kill all Sky Knights and make no mistakes."

"Yes Master." Said all the Talons.

"Recorded the haul thing Aerrow." Said Piper with a mini-camera.

"Good girl." Said Aerrow.

Then they flew off quickly to find a battleship factory.

"We better start damaging some of the ships." Said Aerrow.

"I agree." Replied Piper.

Meanwhile Stork found Domiwick collecting a lot of crystals.

"Time to serve some justice." Said Stork.

"Just you?" asked Domiwick. "I was expecting the girl and her protective boyfriend."

"Well you are lame Domiwick." Said Stork as he drove a new Stork-mobile.

"I got all the crystals I need to take over the world and Cyclonis will never get as close." Domiwick cackled.

Then Stork revealed the Stork-mobile had a few crystal grabbers on it and grabbed all of them.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" yelled Domiwick angrily.

"Don't take orders from idiots." Said Stork as he got out of the Stork-mobile. "Justice will be served and you will share a cell with Cyclonis."

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" yelled Domiwick and they battled with Stork using loads of traps on Domiwick.

Meanwhile Lynn and Radarr along with Ruby battled Rocke and Stone.

"Well brother we got three people to destroy then the rest of the slaves will have to get all the crystals for operation space and destroy." Said Rocke.

"Yeah brother." Said Stone.

"What?" asked Lynn.

"No idea." Said Ruby. "But Cyclonis wants something to rule the Multiverse which is something outside of Atmos."

Meanwhile Finn and Junko just had Storm and Sergeant Jaws to stop.

"You Storm hawks will never stop us." Said Sergeant Jaws. "A Wallops are lame."

"(Junko growls) SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT!" he yelled.

"Show these fools that Storm Hawks respect other species." Said Finn.

"MY PLEASURE!" growled Junko and bashed all of the Cyclonian Biker 4.

Meanwhile Stork battled Domiwick.

"ONCE I GET THOSE CRYSTALS BACK I WILL DRAIN ALL THE ENERGY OUT OF YOU AND THEN CYCLONIS!" yelled Domiwick.

"BIG MISTAKE!" yelled Stork and he punched Domiwick into a wall and cuffed him. "Atmos is not to be conquered not by you, not by Cyclonis not by anybody."

Then Lynn, Radarr and Ruby came with Rocke and Stone beaten up.

"Good work." Said Stork and Lynn together.

"Thanks for freeing us Storm Hawks." Smiled Ruby.

"Our pleasure." Smiled Lynn.

"We're all back." Smiled Finn as he and Junko arrived back.

"Yeah." Said Junko.

"Wait where's Aerrow and Piper we must find them." Said Lynn.

"And we will find them now." Said Stork as they all got back to the Condor with arrested Domiwick, Rocke and Stone.

Iris Out


End file.
